The Internet data network is a global data transmission network that comprises for example routers, nodes and servers. The Internet data network can also be divided into subnetworks (operation areas) that can be further divided into subnetworks. In the Internet data network information is transmitted in packets, the transfer of which is controlled for example by means of routers. The devices connected to the Internet data network have an individual address of their own, wherein this address information can be used in the transfer of packets from the source address to the target address. The address is composed of a series of numbers consisting of four parts, the different parts being separated from each other by means of dots, in other words the system is a so-called dot notation system. The terminals connected to the Internet data network must also have identifying addresses of their own. Such an address may either be a permanent address, wherein the same address is always used in said terminal, or a dynamic address, wherein the address of the terminal is selected from a set group of addresses (address space) in the beginning of the connection. It is difficult to remember and use such series of numbers, wherein to facilitate the handling of the addresses, the Internet data network is provided with the possibility to use an alphanumeric address to identify the terminals, servers, files in the servers, home pages etc. that are connected to the Internet data network. Such an alphanumeric address can be called an alias address. Thus, to determine the numerical address corresponding to this alias address, the Internet data network is provided with domain name servers containing a database to which the numeric address corresponding to the alias address has been stored. Thus, the system takes care of the necessary changes in the addresses and it is not necessary for the user of the terminal to remember anything else but the alias address.
The logging in to the Internet data network is typically conducted in such a manner that the user activates a browser program (Web browser) or the like. This browser program activates a connection set-up to a connection server connected to the Internet data network. This connection server is set for example at that stage when the user has made a contract with an Internet service provider for an Internet subscriber connection. If necessary, the browser program directs a modem connected to the terminal to start the call set-up to a determined phone number, if an optional telecommunication network is used as the connection mode. It is obvious that the terminal can be connected to communicate with the Internet data network in other ways as well. One such alternative way for logging in is the local area network of a company, the server of which is further connected to the Internet data network. After the necessary data transmission connection has been set up, the browser program transmits packets to the connection server, by means of which packets the aim is to set up a connection to a specific storage location in the Internet data network, i.e. to a so-called default start page of the user. Such a storage location is generally also called as a home page or www-page (World Wide Web Page). This default start page is a predetermined address, determined by the user or the browser program as an address to be selected in the beginning of an Internet connection. This default start page can be, for example, the home page of the Internet service provider itself, possible home page of the user, the home page of the employer of the user, or a corresponding page, which is known as such. After the connection has been set up to the determined home page, the transmission of packets begins from the server of the Internet data network in which this home page is located. These packets are transmitted to the terminal via packet transmission mechanisms of the Internet data network known as such, in which terminal a browser program interprets the information contained in the packets and represents it in the user interface of the terminals, for example as visual information on a display of the terminal, as an audio signal in a speaker, etc.
The aforementioned default start page can be changed into another one, whereafter in the start-up of the browser program the aim is to load this selected home page. This default start page can be set so that it is user-specific, wherein the same home page is loaded for the user, irrespective of the location in which the user uses the Internet terminal. This default start page can also be device-specific, wherein a determined home page is loaded in a set terminal, irrespective of the user that is using the browser program at a given time in said terminal. In such an arrangement the service provider does not know the default start page of each user/terminal, wherein the service provider cannot, for example, transmit information to the user via this default start page.
At present, there are known portable terminals by means of which it is possible to set up a connection to the Internet data network in a wireless manner. Thus, the user can utilize the same wireless terminal to communicate with the Internet data network in different locations: while travelling, at work, on a holiday, etc. The loading of the default start page can thus in some situations require a longer period of time, especially if the user is staying in such a country from which the connections to the server of the default start page are poor. On the other hand, the user of the terminal can, for example while travelling, wish to look for information on the destination country and/or city. Thus, it may be difficult and time-consuming to find a server suitable for retrieval of information from the Internet data network by means of the wireless terminal, because the user does not necessarily know where to begin the search. Such a problem has not been significant earlier, because the browsing of the Internet data network is primarily conducted from a fixed working station, using a fixed network.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a method and a system for logging in to the Internet network in such a manner that the properties such as location, profile and/or terminal of the user, valid at a given time, are taken into account in the log in. The invention is based on the idea, that a default start page is set up in the log in on the basis of the properties of the user, that are valid at a given time, for example by loading the page from a predetermined storage location or by creating it dynamically on the basis of the properties of the user. To put it more precisely, the method according to the present invention is primarily characterized in that information on the address of the storage location used in the beginning of the connection is stored in connection with the connection server used for logging in to the data network, wherein one address of the storage location stored in connection with the connection server is selected as a start address for the terminal when the data transmission connection is set up. The communication system according to the present invention is primarily characterized in that information on the address of the storage location used in the beginning of the connection is stored in connection with the connection server used for logging in to the data network, and that the communication system comprises means for selecting said address of the storage location stored in connection with said connection server as a start address for the terminal when setting up the data transmission connection.
The present invention shows remarkable advantages over solutions of prior art. When the method according to the invention is applied, a local service provider can obtain a channel directed to the users of the Internet data network moving in a predetermined area for transmission of different information to the users. Furthermore, the service provider knows which page the users have as a start page and can arrange links on this page to desired locations wherein it is more likely that the users also acquaint themselves with these link pages in comparison to a prior art situation in which a start page determined by the users themselves is used. The arrangement according to the invention is also advantageous for the user of the Internet data network, because it is possible for the user to obtain information on a specific unfamiliar place while travelling therein. Another advantage is that it is possible to create special start pages for users of different terminals, so that the outer appearance of the pages would be as optimal as possible for each terminal. Another advantage is that the start page can be personalized according to the profile of the user. It is for example possible to select the native language of the user as the language of the start page, and the colour palette of the pages can be selected according to the wishes of the user.